Eye drops are a well know method of administering a sterile liquid to the eye. And also well known is the conventional solid drop. Typically, a flexible plastic bottle having a dispensing tip in used to form and dispense a solid drop of liquid upon an eye. A common use of these eye drops is for redness relief or lubrication. It is also well known, solid drops are very uncomfortable to administer. The initial impact of the drop on the eye may be considered slightly painful. This is partially due to the fact that a particular mass of liquid is configured such that, a very small surface area of the drop initially contacts the eye. Said small surface area may be approximately 0.2 square millimeters. After the initial contact with the eye, this surface area increases slightly. However this increased surface area is relatively small.
Therefore an innovative configuration has been developed. The same commercially available liquid described above, may be capable of forming a discrete cluster of contiguous bubbles, which has been given a title "Liquid/gas drop (Lg drop)". A gasdrop may be comprised of a similar quantity of liquid to that of a solid drop. Therefor by having a similar total mass, and distributing that mass over a greater surface area, the force per square unit of area has been greatly reduced. By significantly reducing this force, the application of the gasdrop will feel gentle as compared to the solid drop.
It is also known that upon application of a solid drop, liquid will spread to undesired portions of the face. This creates a problem for persons wearing facial make-up, and is also a substantial waste of liquid.
Therefore the gasdrop will be greatly appreciated for the improvement of retaining a substantial quantity of the liquid on the surface of the eye. The structure of the gasdrop contributes to a relatively slow application of liquid to the eye. Thereby also contributing to the feeling of a gentle application.
A liquid depleted eye drop bottle, designed to dispense a solid drop, may dispense a small cluster of bubbles. When said bottle is considered empty, a small quantity of liquid remains in the bottle. Use of this liquid depleted bottle may simultaneously inject air and liquid into the flow channel, creating a stream of bubbles. Due to the fact that the ratio of air to liquid is not controllable, a cluster dispensed by this method, will likely be comprised of greatly inconsistent size bubbles. It is obvious this method is unreliable. Therefore this non-uniform cluster is not necessarily a gasdrop as it is unpredictable, and comprised of inconsistent size bubbles. The gasdrop reliably and consistently has a predetermined overall size comprised of bubbles having a similar size.